


【KT】危险关系

by Ryo10969



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryo10969/pseuds/Ryo10969
Summary: 18岁高中生弟弟K×25岁高中音乐老师哥哥T雷点有 慎入※年下 骨科 偷情※T有男友
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

——  
堂本光一和堂本刚是互相依偎着长大的。  
倒不是因为父母不健在了，只是两位忙于工作的堂本父母在把堂本刚养到高中，就丢下两个小孩跑到国外努力工作去了。  
说是互相依偎，其实更多的是堂本刚照顾堂本光一，毕竟堂本光一还是个小屁孩。  
于是刚上高中的堂本刚就一边忙着学业，一边照顾自己家的小学生弟弟。  
刚开始的时候堂本刚真是可以说忙得焦头烂额了，虽然一直都跟弟弟关系很好，但是一下子突然离开父母，让两个孩子一时难以接受，甚至难以正常生活。  
不过堂本光一也是个乖小孩——毕竟最开始的时候还是他安慰着因为离开母亲而哭泣的堂本刚。堂本光一虽然有着小男孩的淘气，却很少给堂本刚添乱。  
两个小孩似乎都没有反抗期，安安静静地陪着对方一起长大。

不知是因为堂本刚太过于怕黑，还是因为两个小孩太过于互相依赖，他们从来没有分开睡过。  
每天放学后堂本刚就去把堂本光一接来跟自己一起部活，结束后就手牵着手一起回家。  
家里的饭都是堂本光一做的，小孩早早的学会了做一手丰盛的菜肴，为了给哥哥分担，其实是为了能吃到点味道不同的菜——堂本刚做的饭看起来倒是好看。

小孩长得很快，等堂本刚忙完高考，终于能放松地跟弟弟玩的时候，回过神来才发现堂本光一已经长得跟自己差不多高了。  
堂本刚考进了师范音大，几乎是一见钟情，跟带着他进社团的温柔学长恋爱了。

一切都是从这时候开始崩坏的。

——  
堂本光一始终自信地觉得堂本刚的注意力全都集中在自己一个人身上。  
没有哪个男孩会在青春期跟自己的哥哥相拥入眠，除非他们足够亲密。

但，直到堂本刚交了个男朋友。  
堂本刚没有向他遮遮掩掩的，反而是把那个人带到家里来，正式地给堂本光一介绍了。  
堂本光一十分震惊。他从未想过哥哥会这样，  
会这样离自己而去。

不知道是不是因为察觉到了堂本光一的不高兴，堂本刚很少在他面前提起自己的男朋友。  
所以堂本光一不记得那个男的叫什么——或者说是不想记得，他一直在心里称他为“那人”。  
也是自那以后，堂本刚跟他分开睡了。

他能感受到哥哥很喜欢那个人，他甚至不敢把自己跟哥哥的感情与那份感情作对比。  
或许会伤了自己。

那个男人是个很温柔的男人，堂本光一能够理解为什么堂本刚喜欢他。毕竟是给了一直处于缺乏父母的爱的人一个温暖的港湾。  
那是作为弟弟的自己给不了的。

但那个男人在床上也许很强硬。  
堂本光一偶尔会看到堂本刚脖子上显眼的红印，偶尔醉醺醺地回到家。亦或是一整夜不让堂本刚回家。  
虽然他们倒也没有疯狂到在堂本家里搞上床。

堂本光一看到过的，那人送堂本刚到家楼下，抱了他好久，最后堂本刚依依不舍地仰起头吻他。

堂本光一莫名地嫉妒。

——

青春期总是会有些性幻想对象的，但当堂本光一的手放在自己的裤裆上，脑中隐隐约约地浮现的却是堂本刚的身影的时候，他慌了。

全都乱了套。

堂本光一以为他对那个男人的嫉妒只是因为他抢走了哥哥，没想到竟是因为自己对哥哥的感情早已超出了亲情。

喜欢自己的亲生哥哥。  
还想要把他摁在他们曾经相拥入眠的床上干他。

意识到这一点的那个夜晚，堂本光一草草地解决了自己的欲望，望着手中浓稠的液体出神。  
哥哥现在现在很漂亮，是那种类似于女人的漂亮。  
是留着微长的卷发，会露出让人小鹿乱撞的微笑，身上香得让人沉醉的漂亮。

——  
堂本刚在毕业后被招进了堂本光一的高中当音乐老师，一个精致又温柔的音乐老师。  
同年级的女生每次上他的课的时候都很开心，有些女生甚至没把他当老师，撒着娇要了他的联系方式，跟他进行恋爱相谈、讨论流行时尚。  
堂本光一的班没分配到他的课，在学校里见面的机会不多，而且两个人都刻意互相避开，防止别人说闲话。  
虽然全年级都知道他们是兄弟，毕竟全校叫堂本的也就他们两个。  
有些讨人厌的家伙会故意当着堂本光一的面讲堂本刚的坏话，那些肮脏的话语当然不会传到遥远的音乐教室去，但却让堂本光一一次次地握紧了拳头。被堂本光一小小地教训了几次之后那些话语倒也不敢再出现了，至少在明面上不敢了。

放学后堂本刚也不再跟堂本光一手牵着手回家了，堂本光一有棒球部的活动，而堂本刚会被男朋友接走，去外面吃饭，亦或是直接去他家过夜。  
这么多年，一直都是那个男的，那个温柔稳重的初恋学长。  
堂本光一无力改变什么。

——  
其实在堂本光一的印象中，堂本刚曾经也是个很有少年感的大男孩。会穿着修身的牛仔裤耍帅，也会把头发全部梳上去露出锋利的眉眼，会在篮球场上奔跑享受女孩们的尖叫。  
哥哥是什么时候变成那样美丽的呢，是在遇到那个男人之后吗?  
是因为要依偎在那个男人怀里，才留起了长发、穿上各式各样颜色鲜亮的衣服吗。

不。明明那时候的堂本刚也是帅气的。  
现在的堂本刚也是帅气的，但更多的是如女性般的柔美。  
等堂本光一再次回想的时候，脑内的堂本刚的笑容已经是温柔而美丽的了。

但堂本光一曾经碰到过，哥哥对着那人笑。  
堂本刚会对那个男人露出可爱的笑容，是不同于面对自己的那种可爱。  
如果说面对自己时堂本刚露出的是归属于年轻男孩本身的可爱，那么面对那个男人时露出的更带一些娇羞。  
那眼神里是含着水光的。

想到这里堂本光一感觉自己的妒火燃烧得更旺盛了。

哥哥怎么就不会为自己改变呢?  
哥哥怎么就不能依偎在我怀里呢?

我也想要保护哥哥。

——  
每一个堂本刚不回家的夜晚，也是堂本光一带着满腔妒火宣泄自己欲望的夜晚。  
堂本光一强迫着自己去想堂本刚，想堂本刚跟那个人的事。  
悄悄爬上堂本刚的床，是曾经自己睡得熟悉的感觉。躺在床上伸手抚弄性器，侧过头用鼻尖细细地嗅着堂本刚留下的气味。  
是记忆中的安心，也是久不曾体会的烦躁。  
几乎是带着些许的怒火去撸动自己的性器，自暴自弃地毫无章法地上下套弄，却依旧不能缓解心中的烦躁，也无法让勃发的性器宣泄出来。  
久不能解决的堂本光一选择放弃，检查了一下没有留下什么液体后，硬挺着穿上裤子准备离开房间去洗手。

「咔嗒」  
是堂本刚回来了。  
——


	2. Chapter 2

——  
没有听到熟悉的ただいま。  
堂本光一感觉不对劲，走出客厅去看堂本刚，果不其然喝得醉醺醺的。  
堂本光一叹了口气，想去扶着堂本刚躺在沙发上。没想到刚靠近，就被堂本刚抱了个满怀。堂本刚喝得不多，但醉得很快，身上微微的酒气配着果香味并不能说是好闻，但却像把堂本光一也熏得醉了。刚才未纾解的欲望更加涨大，不上不下地顶在两人中间。  
堂本光一整个人僵硬，不敢伸手回抱堂本刚，只能暗暗期待着不要被察觉。  
这个希望当然是不可能实现的。堂本刚朝他耳朵吹气，“ねぇ、”  
环在堂本光一身上的手向下探。  
“抱いて。”  
堂本光一慌乱地抬起头，正好对上那双湿漉漉的眼睛。

他当然知道这是什么意思，但他不敢动，怕一切都是他的幻想，怕跟哥哥的关系从此破碎。  
没得到预想的回应的堂本刚皱起了眉，眼里的水光似乎是要溢出来，“你不喜欢我吗?”黏糊糊的语气带着些许的失望。

去他妈的关系破碎。

堂本光一脑内紧绷的弦断掉了，当机立断地搂上自己思念已久的身体，探寻那双微微撅起的唇瓣。  
是跟自己想象中一样的柔软香甜。  
在脑中描绘过无数遍的场景现在正发生在自己面前。不真实的感觉和真实的肌肤相接的触感形成强烈对比，堂本光一很是兴奋。  
抓住那只在自己的硬挺部分揉弄的手，随着搂抱的动作反锁到堂本刚身后，一下一下用心地舔吻他的唇齿。  
两个迷迷糊糊的人不知是怎么在玄关脱掉了衣服，也不知是谁带着谁躺倒在了沙发上。  
自从童年过后再也没有过的两具躯体赤诚相见，与记忆中的那副模样似乎有些不同，却又隐隐重叠在一起。

堂本光一压在堂本刚身上，身下人两条毛绒绒的腿轻车熟路地盘上自己的腰，若有若无地轻蹭着。情欲上头的堂本刚毫不在意现在是什么情况，伸手上下套弄自己的性器，随意地把流出的腺液抹在堂本光一小腹上，手指故意划过他涨得发红的龟头。  
被自己喜欢多年的哥哥这样对待，堂本光一觉得自己精神上的高潮都快要让他好好射一回，但为了在哥哥面前的男人的尊严，他硬生生忍住了。  
堂本光一颤抖着手去探堂本刚的后穴，却在手指接触到穴口的那一瞬间像被冷水浇了一头。  
湿软滑腻，分明是做好了被入侵的准备。  
而这当然不是为了给他堂本光一准备的。  
他充其量只算个捡漏的人。

堂本光一不知道为何堂本刚做足了准备还跑回了家，他也不想知道他们是为何在酒后情到正浓时还离开。  
他甚至恶毒地希望堂本刚是跟男朋友吵了架，一个足以让他们分手的大架。虽然不知道这样自己有没有机会得到哥哥。

有些恼怒的堂本光一想直接把性器挺进去，却又在不想让哥哥难受之间纠结了一下，最终还是败下来，折中似的伸入了两根手指。

堂本刚在感受到体内有弯弯曲曲的指节的时候惊醒了。  
那个在床上似乎是换了个人般强硬的男朋友，除了在前几次给他用手指扩张过之外，其他时候都是堂本刚自己给自己扩张的。  
他哪会像这样小心翼翼地四处探寻，早已相熟契合的身体只会直接毫不留情地进入，然后精准地顶在那些让他腰不断酸软的地方  
堂本刚努力睁开迷蒙的双眼想要看清在自己身上作祟的人是谁。

是堂本光一，他亲爱的弟弟。

他几乎是要崩溃了，事情的发展超乎了自己的想象。他以为他只是在跟男朋友闹别扭之后被哄了回去，谁知道他是自己径直跑回了家，勾引了自己的弟弟跟自己滚在一起。  
也许是因为味道过于熟悉，怀抱过于亲密。混沌的脑子一时难以分别这是弟弟还是男朋友。

事到如今想要推开已经太难，只能是顺着演下去。  
或许这样就可以在自己和堂本光一醒来之后当作无事发生，继续保持亲密又疏离的兄弟关系。

后穴的手指增加到三根，出入的动作无不显示了这人的生疏。  
但探索精神的结果就是，他找到了正确的地方。  
堂本刚轻哼了一声，后穴小幅度地收缩了一下。  
用指尖持续向那点进攻，身下人的喘息逐渐变得支离破碎。

“啊......渉くん......那里.......”  
堂本光一停住了。没想到会在这个时候重新知道那个男人的名字。

“お兄ちゃん、你看着我，”堂本光一缓慢地抽出手指，俯下身子吻了吻他的鼻尖，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，“你知道我是谁，对吗?”

堂本刚当然知道，但他真的不想承认。  
怎么会有人背着自己心爱的男朋友，跟自己心爱的弟弟滚上了床。混乱的大脑分不清两个“心爱”是否意义相同，他想把一切归结为酒后乱性，但他的意识分明清醒得很。  
自欺欺人地喊出男朋友的名字，也试图用这种方法让弟弟醒悟过来。  
但他没有预想到的是，早对他有预谋的弟弟不仅不会轻易放弃，还会将他逼入死角。

尴尬和情欲都不上不下地吊着他，堂本光一逼着他一定要做出一个选择——要么推开他，要么喊着他的名字继续。  
堂本刚选择了情欲。  
疯就疯吧。

稍微抬头啄了一下堂本光一因为有些紧张而抿起的唇，用充满朦胧水气的眼眸眨巴眨巴地望着他。  
“光ちゃん。  
“继续。”

得到回应的堂本光一欣喜地封住堂本刚的唇，一直不敢肆意妄为的舌头终于摆脱了禁锢，在堂本刚的口腔中到处掠夺，用舌尖不断刮蹭他的舌。  
但终究还是没有经验的堂本光一败下阵来，被堂本刚熟练地吻得气息不稳。  
堂本光一想要扳回一城，握住自己的性器对准等待多时的后穴直接插了进去。

被从未感受过的温暖和紧致包裹，堂本光一觉得之前的想象全是白费，差点忍不住头皮发麻直接射在堂本刚体内。  
但他咬着后槽牙坚持住了，他可不想在这时候被哥哥笑着推开。  
深吸了几口气之后缓慢地抽动起来，小心翼翼地观察堂本刚的表情。  
好像还可以。  
向着刚刚找到的那一点不断顶弄，又用手去套弄堂本刚的性器。不出意外地听到了加重的喘息。

逐渐习惯的堂本光一开始不满足起来，加大抽插的动作，一下一下地用力顶他。  
堂本刚咬着嘴唇不肯发出声音，只能从鼻腔中发出甜腻的轻哼。  
堂本光一不满意，低下头想将他紧闭的双唇吻开。  
“叫出来，哥哥，我想听。”

堂本刚稍微放开了一点，但终究是不能如平时一样叫得那么欢。  
但这对堂本光一来说已经足够了。

堂本光一搂住在腰侧晃荡的双腿，加速挺弄，每一下都狠狠地捣在堂本刚的敏感点上。  
感觉到堂本刚的后穴不断收缩，堂本光一赶紧握住他的性器，用手指堵住马眼。  
被阻断了高潮的人红着眼睛望他，伸手想拨开堂本光一的手，却没能如愿。  
“叫着我的名字射出来。”  
他从未觉得自己弟弟的声音是如此嘶哑性感。

“光一.......啊........”  
堂本光一放开了他，浓稠的精液喷射在自己和堂本光一的小腹上。  
堂本光一也在因高潮而规律收缩的后穴中按耐不住射了出来。  
卸了力整个人压倒在堂本刚身上，却在混乱交错的喘息中看到了堂本刚颈侧的红痕，那当然不是堂本光一留下的。  
但他可以将它覆盖。  
坏心眼地凑过去对准那个印记啃咬，没有力气推开他的堂本刚随他摆弄。  
心满意足地离开，看到哥哥的身上终于留下了属于自己的痕迹。

是不是这样，自己就能取代那个人呢？

困顿的两个人久违地相拥入眠了。

——


	3. Chapter 3

——  
闹钟突然响起，堂本刚疲惫的身体下意识在暖和的怀抱里蹭了蹭，喉咙里发出不满的哼唧声。伸手抱住光裸的身躯，猛地意识到这个人不是男友，而是昨晚跟自己突破了禁忌的界限的，堂本光一。  
不敢抬头看他，已经环上他的腰的手无法收回，只能僵硬地搭在上面继续装睡。堂本光一也哼了两下，抓过还在响的手机关闭了闹钟。  
堂本光一的意识逐渐苏醒，看了看窝在沙发里的自己和堂本刚，笑意爬上嘴角。  
昨晚真的不是梦。

低头吻了吻藏在自己怀里的哥哥的额头，“哥，早安。早餐想吃什么?”  
装睡的堂本刚被揭穿。  
有些尴尬地收回手，想离开堂本光一的怀抱，却在稍微动了一下之后感受到了腿间一片黏腻。  
昨晚疯过后没有清理。  
堂本刚颤巍着站起来，没有说些什么，抓过自己的手机回房间翻了套衣服，走进浴室。

打开手机，看到好几条来自男朋友的未接来电和表达担心与抱歉的短信。心虚地回复说昨晚自己回了家，然后表示昨晚的吵架已经不气了。  
大脑混混沌沌的不想去回忆昨晚的事情，无论是昨晚为什么吵架，还是后来为什么回到了家做出那样的事。

打开花洒任由水流冲走身上的黏腻，脑中思绪纷飞混乱。如果能回到昨晚，他会再次做出接受弟弟的决定吗，还是给他一巴掌然后把他推开?  
思来想去还是觉得好笑，湿着眼睛勾引弟弟的是他，在清醒之后没有推开的也是他，最后夹着弟弟的腰叫着他名字射出来的还是他。

如果说是醉酒的堂本刚带着堂本光一来到了深不见底的悬崖边上，那么将他推入深渊的就是清醒的堂本刚。

——  
堂本光一看着堂本刚的背影，有些落寞。随意捡起昨晚散落在地的浴袍，按照平时哥哥在家的情况做了顿丰盛的早餐。  
今天是周日，他们有大把时间解决问题。

仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，堂本刚终于从浴室里走了出来。穿戴整齐，似乎是打算吃完早餐就立刻逃离。

堂本刚吃完最后一口吐司，喝下最后一口果汁，踌躇着开口，“ごめん，光一，昨晚是我的错。你就当什么都没有发生就好。”  
“...怎么能当作什么都没有发生。哥，我喜欢你，是不亚于他的那种喜欢。”  
堂本光一不想让他再逃了。  
“昨晚你叫的是我的名字。”

堂本刚哑口无言，顿了一下才张了张嘴打算反驳，“光一，你听我说....”  
“不用解释了，哥。你也喜欢我不是吗?”堂本光一打断试图找借口的堂本刚，握住他放在桌面不安地收紧的手。

“我.....我会跟他分手的。”

“不。哥哥喜欢他不是吗?离开他会很痛苦吧?  
“可是哥哥也喜欢我吧，离开我也会很痛苦吧。”  
堂本光一改变主意了。与其逼迫哥哥与那人分手，不如以在暗的姿态挑衅那人。  
他有自信。从昨晚堂本刚没有推开自己开始，他就有足够挑战那人的自信。

堂本光一支起身子凑过去，指了指昨晚自己留下的、覆盖在那人之上的吻痕，“哥，这是我的痕迹。  
“我可以做到让他无法察觉。”

最后是堂本光一拉着堂本刚一起坠下深渊。

无尽的深渊，却有无限的吸引力。

——  
堂本刚迷迷糊糊地答应了弟弟，然后被弟弟笑着吻了一下嘴角。  
他以为他会被这种畸形关系的痛苦包裹住，但却是强烈的背德感带来的快感冲昏了他的头脑。  
就这样吧。堂本刚心想，就这样吧。

人类都是追求快感的动物，而地下关系无非更是给这份快感增添了强烈的刺激。  
没有人不为快感倾倒。

——  
男朋友在接收到堂本刚的消息之后又迅速打来电话。

堂本刚把手机握在手里颠了颠，最终还是接了。  
熟悉的声音中稍带些歉意，内容无非是温柔地哄他，再次道歉，然后问他今天要不要约会，最近新开了个甜品店。  
堂本刚忽然觉得有些烦躁，明明是一直以来吵架和好的套路，这次却突然显得有些不足够了。  
他也不知道他在渴求些什么。

“昨天醉着回家让弟弟照顾了一晚，今天准备陪陪他。高三的人功课不能因为我而落下。”望了望堂本光一亮起来的眼睛，“ごめんね、下次补偿你。”故意甜着嗓子说出撒娇的话。  
是说给谁听的呢?

挂了电话，对上对面有些闪躲的眼神，露出更甜的微笑，“带你出去玩好不好。”

第一次，对男朋友说谎了。

——


End file.
